Daeshara'cor
Homebrew Reference Book: New Jedi Order Campaign Guide Affiliations: The Jedi From destitute beginnings on Ryloth, the green-skinned Twi'lek Daeshara'cor has risen through adversity to become a dedicated Jedi. But what few know- including Master Luke Skywalker- is that Daeshara'cor is driven not so much by a sense of responsibility, but by righteous wrath. Having seen so many Twi'leks, including her own mother, captured by slavers and forced to endure countless cruelties and humiliations, Daeshara'cor curtured a secret hatred for all slavers- and transferred this hate to the Yuuzhan Vong. Of course, for a Jedi, hatred is the path to The Dark Side. Daeshara'cor probably comes closer to The Dark Side than any academy student, with the exception of Kyp Durron. This is but a recent development, dating from the arrival of the Yuuzhan Vong and the revelation that they have been taking captives for the purpose of hurling them back at The New Republic as enslaved shock troops. Daeshara'cor's sudden shift in mood seems to have been caused by the death of Miko Reglia, who had been romantically involved with Daeshara'cor's close friend, Octa Ramis. After the initial news of Miko's death, Daeshara'cor becomes withdrawn, spending hours idly searching old records in the Jedi Academy's databases on Coruscant. Or perhaps not so idly. A routine computer check reveals someone accessing the files on The Death Star, The Sun Crusher, The Maw Installation, [[The Eye of Palpatine|The Eye of Palpatine]], even the Hutts' Darksber Project. When Daeshara'cor vanishes en route to Bimmisaari- diverting to the planet Vortex, the new home of Qwi Xux, the chief designer of The Sun Crusher- her intentions become clear to Luke Skywalker, forcing him to track her down. With the help of Mara Jade, Anakin Solo, Mirax Terrik Horn, and a crusty old spacer named Chalco, Skywalker finally locates Daeshara'cor on Garos IV, where she had come to search the computer records at the University of Garos. A lucky break leads Anakin and Chalco right to her- and an equally unlucky break puts them both at her clutches. Fortunately, Anakin is able to subdue her, and Luke convinces the Twi'lek to turn from the dark path. Daeshara'cor Statistics (CL 12) Medium Twi'lek Scoundrel 4/Jedi 6/Jedi Knight 2 Force Points: 12; Dark Side Score: 4 Initiative: '+14; '''Senses: '''Low-Light Vision, Perception +17 '''Languages: '''Basic, Huttese, Ryl Defenses Reflex Defense: 27 (Flat-Footed: 24), Fortitude Defense: 27, Will Defense: 25; 'Deflect Hit Points: 106, Damage Threshold: 27 Offense Speed: '6 Squares '''Melee: 'Lightsaber +16 (2d8+8) 'Melee: 'Lightsaber +14 (3d8+8) with Rapid Strike 'Ranged: 'Blaster Pistol +14 (3d6+6) '''Base Attack Bonus: +11, Grab: '''+14 '''Attack Options: Dastardly Strike, Point-Blank Shot, Rapid Strike, Sneak Attack (+1d6), Weapon Finesse Special Actions: Dampen Presence, Clear Mind, [[Illusion|'Illusion']] Force Power Suite (Use the Force +19): Battle Strike, Mind Trick, Move Object, Surge Force Techniques: '''Force Point Recovery '''Species Traits (Twi'lek): Deceptive, Great Fortitude, Low-Light Vision Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 13, Dexterity 16, Constitution 12, Intelligence 14, Wisdom 13, Charisma 16 'Talents: Clear Mind, Dampen Presence, Dastardly Strike, Deflect, Illusion, Sneak Attack (+1d6) Feats: Force Sensitivity, Force Training (2), Point-Blank Shot, Rapid Strike, Skill Focus (Deception), Skill Focus (Perception), Skill Focus (Use the Force), Skill Training (Use the Force), Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Deception +19 (Can reroll, must take second result), Gather Information +14, Initiative +14, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +13, Perception +17, Stealth +14, Use the Force +19 'Possessions: 'Lightsaber (Self-Built), Comlink (Short-Range), Datapad, Jedi Robes Category:Twi'leks